


Sunshine

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BoRhap, Breakups, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationships, Romance, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Brian gets worried about you and decides that you’ll be the first person he sees on his first day back from tour.





	Sunshine

Brian was to come over for a cup of tea and catch up with you. Just returning from tour, he was hoping to take this time to unwind, do the things he wanted to do and catch up with friends, family, and the things he wanted to work on. Right now you were on the very top of the list. From the beginning of the tour you were fantastic and then towards the end, you sounded out of it. You were a little less talkative as if you weren’t really in the conversation. Like words were going through one ear and out the other and it wasn’t like you to brush conversations by. Priority number one was to see what was it that you weren’t telling him. He was worried.

Arriving at your door, he prepared himself mentally as to how to bring up his concerns. He didn’t know if it was anything serious but if it was, he wanted to handle it with care. On the other side of the door revealed you in a scatter state. Surprised to see Brian, you asked, “Br-Brian, what are you doing here?”

“You said that we could meet up for tea today, remember?” His face showed the concerns he was hoping not to express too soon. Usually whenever plans were made between you and him, you never forget, because to you, it was quality time to spend with him. That’s what Brian liked about you. Even with other people, you made sure your attention was on them but to Brian, it always seemed like you gave him extra attention. He always liked that, which is why he really didn’t like the current predicament that you may or may not be in.

“Oh! Right! Of course!” You said with a hand to your head. Why else would he be here on his first day back from tour. “It slipped my mind. I’m sorry Bri, please, come in. I’ll get the kettle on.” You said in a tired tone. Letting Brian in, you headed to the kitchen

Entering your home, Brian looked around the living area, hands in his coat pockets as he looked at all of your knick knacks. He then noticed that one of your photos of you and your boyfriend wasn’t there. Well that was a clear sign. You really did like that photo.

You came back in with a tray of cups, spoons, and sugar and placed it on the coffee table, taking a seat in front of it. Brian came back and seated himself next to you, going for the tea. “So, uh, how are things between you and-”

“Oh, uh, I guess I never told you…We, uh, broke up. Awhile ago.” You said in a glum tone. That was years of your life down the drain. You knew you guys had problems but you always thought that you guys could fix it. And then you started thinking if you guys didn’t bring it up at all, they would work themselves out. But you should have known better. You now see that he wasn’t much into serious relationships as you were.

“What happened?”

“We just had problems we couldn’t really fix. I mean, I should’ve seen it coming. He didn’t like putting much effort into things.” You said as you tried to shrug the conversation off.

“And how are you handling it?” Brian asked. You obviously weren’t feeling like yourself. He didn’t like it.

“Not as well as I like too. To be honest, I rather not handle it all. I just want that part over with already.”

“Have you talked to anyone about it? Besides myself?”

With a small pause, you answered “No.”

Moving closer to you on the seat. Brian grabbed your hands and said “Love, you need to talk to someone. It’s not good for you to keep all your emotions bottled up. Ring my phone off it’s hook at 4 AM for all I care, I just want you to be open and well looked after. I want you to be my happy ray of sunshine again.” As he said that, he lifted his hand to stroke your cheek. You looked down as tears began to pool around your eyes.

“I know, it’s just, I don’t want to be a bother to anyone…I mean, compared to other major situations, this is a minor one. I just don’t want to be a child about this.”

“Y/N, you are not a child talking about this. You’re a human being with feelings that were broken by a man you had taken care of. He owes you everything and more. You love him and he didn’t respect that.”

“I don’t think I did loved him…I think I liked the idea of having someone around and call them my boyfriend. And what I’ve been beating myself about was thinking that I loved him when I knew deep down I didn’t. That I wasted that much of my life on a man that I thought I loved. On a man that didn’t deserve anything I’ve done for him. I’m just afraid it might happen again.”

“Dew drop, I promise you that I will look after you better. Even when I am on tour, call me, tell me more about your day, how you feel, your wants and needs, whatever you want, I’ll listen. And now that I’m here, we can finally spend time together.” He was sweet and you loved it when he gets gooey on you. You knew that he cared and it made you feel bashful everytime.

Resting your head on his shoulder, your face in the crook of his neck, you smiled. With a hand on his neck, playing with the curls that hanged, it only got into a comfortable silence between you two as his hand stroked your back, enjoying the zen that the both of you were in. You both could stay like this for hours. Brian would much rather have it that way.

You hesitated for a bit. The way you two were, you were longing for that with your former boyfriend. When you and Brian spent time with each other, it felt genuine. He didn’t make you feel like you were a chore, that he spent time with you because it was the only way to get you off his back. You appreciate him and his kind words. The fact that he knew that something was wrong and how he wanted to do anything he can to help really made your heart swell.

Brian shivered as he felt his face go hot. You pressed a soft kiss to his neck while stroking it gently. The action itself was soft as you kept kissing him up to his cheek. Hand to his face, you looked at him with half lidded eyes. “You know you’re too good for me, right?”

Brian only laughed at your absurd statement. Hand on top of yours, he looked down still chuckling. “No love, you’ve got it wrong. It’s the other way around.” He looked back up to your eyes. “No, you’re too good for everyone one here. I don’t think there’ll ever be anyone that’s good for you…But I really do hope you find someone that’ll make you feel as great as you make me. All of us.”

You smiled as you twirled a piece of his hair between your fingers. You leaned in and gave him another kiss on his cheek. “I’ve missed you…It’s been hard without you here but…I think things are looking up.” Brian could only laugh. He missed your smile and optimism. He bit his lip, he wanted to go against this instinctual action but couldn’t. He leaned in and kissed your bottom lip tentatively. Noticing that you haven’t moved away, he looked up to see that your eyes were closed in comfort. He went on with giving your lips small kisses until he finally decided to give his all.

You were in bliss. Your hands back on his neck while his where on your lower back. His kisses were soft, caring, and slow, just how you imagined they would be. “Don’t worry sunshine, I’ll make sure you’ll have the time of your life you won’t even remember why you were sad to begin with.” Your smile only brighten as laughed and dropped your head back on his shoulder. Brian could only laugh along with you, happy to have his sunshine all bright once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you reached the end, thanks! Know that I would like some Queen/Borhap Cast requests!. To make it easy on myself, I prefer if you send them to my tumblr: https://marlopoe.tumblr.com/ . If you don't have a tumblr, then go ahead and send your requests here!


End file.
